Curiosity
by Hyper Kid
Summary: It was curiosity that drew them together. Sasukex SURPRISE


Curiosity

Curiosity. That was the problem, Sasuke was sure of it. Now if only he could convince himself that there was no reason for it. True, he was a teenage boy and unfortunately hormones were beginning to make their dreadful mark, but that didn't explain it. If it was just hormones, it would be much simpler, and easier for him to control.

According to Yukimura at least.

But this was different. He couldn't remember ever being so... interested in any one person. Every time the man entered a room, Sasuke could feel his eyes drawn to him. It was as if the rest of the world became unfocused, everything else fading to shades of dull gray.

He couldn't help it. He wanted to know everything about the man, without quite understanding why. What did he think about? What kept him so quietly driven? How could he go from calm and composed one moment, to bickering child in the presence of Hotaru? In his own way, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

It was only Hotaru who could pull emotions like that from the usually stoic face. That only made his intrigue worse. What could he do to earn such passion? And could it go the other way? Sasuke had occasionally seen the man burn with determination, or with a self satisfied smirk of victory on his lips, but had never seen true joy. He couldn't help but wonder what it would look like, to see a genuine smile on those lips. To hear the man laugh. What would it take to make it happen? What would amuse or delight a man like this? And how could Sasuke learn to do it?

As time passed, Sasuke slowly began to acknowledge that his burning curiosity was developing into something else. Something deeper, more involved. Now just stealing glances wasn't enough. Sasuke had taken to searching him out just to sit quietly and watch, or roaming the forests whenever the man wasn't there, screaming his frustration at the trees.

It was on one such walk that It happened. Tired from a mission and utterly enraged by the restlessness that he had become familiar with, Sasuke hadn't bothered to sense his surroundings. Far too used to knowing that no bandits dared brave Mount Kurama anymore, and that the rest of the Ten would leave him alone in such a mood, he had foolishly assumed he didn't have to. He soon knew how wrong he was.

"Looking for someone?" He whirled, drawing his sword on instinct before freezing. There he was, standing not ten feet away, leaning against a tree trunk with his arms crossed. Sheathing the sword, Sasuke managed to drag his eyes away, scowling instead at the ground.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that." A casual shrug, the man not bothering to move.

"I thought you would know I was here. You must have been very distracted not to sense me." Swearing internally, Sasuke managed to look at the man again. Then the hard part was not staring.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

"Obviously." The man straightened, taking a few steps closer. Suddenly questions began to fill Sasuke's mind again, despite his best efforts to block them out. Why was he looking at him like that? How much closer would he come? And why did he smell so good? "So what are you doing out here alone, Sasuke?"

It took a moment for Sasuke to realise that last question hadn't been his, and that the man was waiting for an answer. Dragging himself back to the present, and trying not to wonder why such a deadly warrior seemed to smell of lilies, he coughed, looking away.

"I felt like going for a walk. Why are you here?" The question came out sounding a little rougher than he had meant it too, but apparently the man remained unoffended.

"The same reason, actually." He had stopped a very small distance from Sasuke, and appeared to be looking him up and down. And suddenly all new questions were springing to Sasuke's mind. Forget joy, how would that serene face look twisted in pleasure? What would that graceful, elegant body feel like against his, on top of his? Would the man be patient, teaching him all the things he so desperately wanted to know slowly, or would there be the same burning passion he put into every other aspect of his life?

A slow smirk spread across the older man's lips, and suddenly Sasuke had to know. What did he taste like? It was as though the other read his mind as he looked up into eyes as golden as his own and saw not only understanding there, but a hint of lust. "It's okay, Sasuke. Curiosity is just a part of life." Unable to stop himself then, Sasuke closed the distance between them, eyes flickering shut as his arms went around broad shoulders, his fingers threading through silver hair identical to his own in every way but length, and his lips locked with surprisingly soft ones. And he had his answer. Mibu Shinrei tasted like fish, and rice, and something uniquely delicious. At that moment, he also tasted like heaven.

.

.

.HK: And a lack of Sasuke virginity! Sorry about that last bit, but my humour self was begging for an outlet. I was sorely tempted to just leave it at fish... but that would ruin the story! Also, for the people who know me, my ranting times is going down here today because otherwise I would ruin the mood of the story! So keeping it short. :) But anyway, if you do know me you know that this isn't my usual style (and it was HARD to break my OTP, however temporarily), so tell me what you think! And also review if I had you thinking the unknown party was Akira... ;) cause that's what I was going for! And any flamers looking for something to flame, please feel free to go ahead, only if you're willing to have some back-and-forth debate though. I dislike the pussies who just flame and run. Much less fun! Also don't worry, I don't plan on doing this again any time... ever, and will be returning to my other humour stories as soon as work and muses allow! HK out!

Disclaimer: BWAHAHAHA, thought I would forget? I own nothing!


End file.
